m3fandomcom-20200216-history
Sasame Izuriha
is one of the main characters of the M3 the dark metal television series. Personality & Character Sasame is a quiet girl with dark gray hair. She is nice to others and gets worried easily. History The recruits from Kukonichi Academy saw Sasame's photo on the board. Sasame was later personally introduced to the members of Team Gargouille. She seemed shy at first and Akashi seemed to be interested in her. Emiru noticed this which indicates that she is jealous. Later on, Minashi tries to be friendly with her and entertain her as he introduces himself to her. Akashi received a note saying to meet a person somewhere and it turned out to be Emiru, that's when they encounter Minashi and Sasame planning to light some fireworks. Akashi and Emiru join in. As Sasame lights her firework, Akashi tries to talk to her. Akashi first asks Sasame if Minashi forced her to light some fireworks, Sasame answers that he didn't force her and that she wanted to have some fun. Akashi then asks her if she was having fun, Sasame answered that she did. Akashi then changes the topic and starts asking Sasame if she had been on corpses or if she had met a corpse, Sasame answers that she hasn't but mentions that she had met a corpse in her dream. Sasame asks Akashi if he would want to light some fireworks, Akashi says that he would, and the day ends. The next day, team Gargouille encounters an Admonition. As Akashi tries to fight it with the Reaper, Sasame is standing in the middle of the field. Akashi tells her to hurry and escape, then he sees her crying. Akashi sees a vision giving the Adminition a chance to attack him. Then, Sasame accidentally touches a can with her foot making a sound and making the Admonition look at her and get distracted giving Akashi a chance to hit and kill the Admontion. Everyone sees Akashi destroying the Admontion. Sasame assumes that the Admontion was a child that didn't get enough time to play. Akashi looks at Sasame from the Reaper thinking that he met Sasame somewhere in the past. Relationships ;Akashi Saginuma They are friends. Akashi says that there was someone he was looking for his entire life and says that that person was her. They also cuddled in the 11th episode. Akashi has showed that he cares for her deeply, but since Sasame has become a LIM, the viewer is unable to determine the extent of her feelings for Akashi. ;Minashi Maki They are friends. Sasame synchronizes best with Minashi. Minashi apparently understands her the best. ;Emiru Hazaki They haven't actually talked. Emiru is jealous of Sasame because she knows that Akashi has taken in interest in Sasame. At first she complains about the relationship that Akashi and Sasame have, but later on, she would simply look hurt and sad. Gallery Sasame.jpg Akashi and sasame younger children.png Little tsugumi with sasame.png Trivia Category:M3 the dark metal Characters Category:Female